Ñàìîå õóäøåå âîñïîìèíàíèå Ñíýéïà
by Anatolia
Summary: ×òî óâèäåë áû Ãàððè, åñëè áû ïðîôåññîð åãî íå çàñòóêàë...


Ñàìîå õóäøåå âîñïîìèíàíèå Ñíýéïà.

Àâòîð: The Cleric 007

Ïåðåâîä: Anatolia.

Èñõîäíèê: 

Ïåéðèíã:  ÑÑ/ËÌ è ÑÑ/ÐË

Æàíð: íåìíîãî àíãñò

Ðåéòèíã: NC-17 

Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä è åãî ðàçìåùåíèå íà ðóññêîÿçû÷íûõ ñàéòàõ ïîëó÷åíî. 

            Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó íåññÿ ïî ïóñòûííîìó ñëèçåðèíñêîìó êîðèäîðó. Åãî ëèöî ïûëàëî îò ñòûäà, à êóëàêè áûëè ñæàòû â áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè. Êàê ñìåëè ýòè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå óáëþäêè, Ïîòòåð è Áëýê, ïîòåøàòüñÿ íàä íèì! À ÷åãî ñòîèò ýòî íàïûùåííîå èçâèíåíèå èõ ñòàðîñòû, Ëþïèíà! Íî ñàìîå ïîãàíîå áûëî òî, ÷òî ýòà ãðÿçíîêðîâêà Ýâàíñ ïðèíÿëàñü åãî çàùèùàòü. Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåäåðíóëî ïðè ìûñëè îá ýòîì. Ïîäðóæêà Ïîòòåðà îïðåäåëåííî áûëà ïîñëåäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì,  êîòîðîìó îí áû îáðàòèëñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ.

            Äîáåæàâ äî êîíöà êîðèäîðà, îí çàìåäëèë øàã è îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Çäåñü áûëî òåìíî è ïðîõëàäíî. Ñåâåðóñ ëþáèë ýòîò òóïè÷îê. Îí ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèë ñþäà, ÷òîáû ïîáûòü îäíîìó. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ñþäà ðåäêî êòî çàáðåäàë. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîâåë ïî ëáó òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé êèñòè. Â ãîëîâå âíîâü è âíîâü ïðîêðó÷èâàëàñü ýòà ïîçîðíàÿ ñöåíà…

            Ñåé÷àñ Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî íå ìîã êîíòðîëèðîâàòüñÿ ñâîè ýìîöèè. Åãî õâàëåíàÿ ñàìîäèñöèïëèíà îòñòóïàëà ïîä íàòèñêîì âñåñîêðóøàþùåé íåíàâèñòè. È òóò îí áûë áåñïîìîùåí. Ïîòòåð è Áëýê âñåãäà èçäåâàëèñü íàä íèì, ñêîëüêî îí ñåáÿ ïîìíèë. Ïîðà áû óæå è ïðèâûêíóòü – ñêàçàë îí ñåáå. Ñåãîäíÿøíèé ñëó÷àé äàæå íå áûë ñàìûì óæàñíûì… Îíè âñåãî ëèøü íàïîìíèëè, íàñêîëüêî íåñ÷àñòíîé áûëà åãî æèçíü â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñåâåðóñ, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, íå áûë ïîïóëÿðíûì. Åãî íåíàâèäåëè ïî÷òè âñå … íó, ìîæåò áûòü, êðîìå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷åëîâåê ñ åãî ôàêóëüòåòà, ÷üå îòíîøåíèå áûëî áîëåå-ìåíåå òåðïèìûì. Âñå. Êðîìå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. Ìàëôîé, ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî íå áðåçãîâàë çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ íèì ñåêñîì.

            Äâà ñëèçåðèíöà ñîñòîÿëè â «îòíîøåíèÿõ» óæå äâà ìåñÿöà, -  ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ëþöèóñ âûÿñíèë îðèåíòàöèþ Ñåâåðóñà. Íàñëåäíèê çíàòíîãî ðîäà ñ÷èòàë ñâîèì äîëãîì è îáÿçàííîñòüþ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñåêñóàëüíûì ïðîñâåùåíèåì ñâåðñòíèêîâ.

            Íó äà… Îí âñåãî ëèøü õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàë óìåëîé øëþõîé, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîçìîæíî… íàäî áûëî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ñèëüíî âîçðàæàë, ÷òîáû Ëþöèóñ òðàõàë åãî. Ìàëôîé áûë îïûòíûì è î÷åíü òåðïåëèâûì ó÷èòåëåì. À îí, Ñåâåðóñ, âñå ñõâàòûâàë íà ëåòó. Â ìå÷òàõ îí îòäàâàëñÿ ñîâñåì íå åìó… îò ýòèõ ôàíòàçèé ïîðîé áûëî òàê òðóäíî èçáàâèòüñÿ… Íî â ðåàëüíîñòè Ñåâåðóñ îñòàâàëñÿ ëþáîâíèêîì Ìàëôîÿ. Îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, öåíèë åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè.

            Âíåçàïíî çâóê ÷üèõ-òî øàãîâ íàðóøèë òèøèíó ïîçåìåëüÿ. «Êàêîãî ÷åðòà», ïîäóìàë îí. È òóò óâèäåë Ëþöèóñà.

             - ß çíàë, ÷òî íàéäó òåáÿ çäåñü, Ñíýéï, - ñêàçàë îí.  – ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ýòè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå íè÷òîæåñòâà ñ òîáîé ñäåëàëè. Òû íå äóìàé, îíè çàïëÿòÿò çà òî, ÷òî ñâÿçàëèñü ñî ñëèçåðèíöåì.   

            Ïî åãî õîëîäíîìó òîíó Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîãî âîâñå íå çàáîòèò, êàê åãî îñêîðáèëè. Âñå, ÷òî åãî âîëíîâàëî â äàííûé ìîìåíò – ýòî ÷åñòü Ñëèçåðèíà. Ïëåâàë îí íà åãî ÷óâñòâà. Îí óæå íå ðàç äîêàçûâàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ äëÿ íåãî ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò. Òàê, áóêàøêà. Æó÷îê, êîòîðûé ìåøàåòñÿ ïîä íîãàìè. Ñêîëüêî ðàç îí ïðîñèë íàçûâàòü åãî ïî èìåíè… Íî íå-åò… Ìàëôîè æå ïðèâûêëè âñåõ çâàòü òîëüêî ïî ôàìèëèè. Ïðèâû÷êà – âòîðàÿ íàòóðà. Êàçàëîñü áû, êàêàÿ ôèãíÿ.. Íî ýòî êàæäûé ðàç ðàíèëî åãî…

            Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí ëþáèë åãî áåç ïàìÿòè… Íî Ñåâåðóñ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, óâàæàë æåëàíèÿ ëþáîâíèêà. Êàê æå ýòî ñòðàííî, -  äóìàë îí,  - ÷òî äâà ÷åëîâåêà ìîãóò áûòü ëþáîâíèêàìè… òîãäà êàê íèêàêîé ëþáâè ìåæ íèìè íåò... 

- Ýé, Ñíýéï! Äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé? - âûâåë åãî èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè ìåäîâî-òÿãó÷èé ãîëîñ.

            È òóò îí ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî òîò æäåò êàêîãî-òî îòâåòà.

- Íó äà. Áûëî áû êëàññíî èì îòîìñòèòü, Ëþ… Ìàëôîé.

            Ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà, êàçàëîñü, ïðîñâåðëÿò åãî íàñêâîçü. Åãî çðà÷êè áûëè êàê äâå ïóëè èç ëèòîãî ñåðåáðà. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü íåóþòíîå ÷óâñòâî. Ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà áëóæäàëè ïî åãî òåëó…

             - Äà, íàäî áû. À ÷òî, òåáÿ ýòî â ñàìîì äåëå ïàðèò? Âïðî÷åì, ÿ ìîãó òåáÿ ïîíÿòü.    Ïîòòåð è Áëýê íèêîãî íå äîñòàþò òàê, êàê òåáÿ, Íû-ûòèê…

            Íåíàâèñòíîå ïðîçâèùå, êîòîðûì Ñíýéïà íàãðàäèëè åãî ìó÷èòåëè…Îí ïðîèçíåñ åãî ñ òàêîé íåæíîñòüþ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âíåçàïíûé óêîë èçâðàùåííîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.

             - ß íå äîëæåí áûë ïîçâîëÿòü èì. Òû ÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê èç ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî ðîäà, ê òîìó æ ñëèçåðèíåö. Ýòè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ñêîòû íåäîñòîéíû äàæå òîãî, ÷òîáû òû âûòèðàë î íèõ íîãè.

            Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷à êèâíóë è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè. Åìó âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü ñëóøàòü ýòó íàïûùåííóþ è äóðàöêóþ ðå÷ü îá èñòèííûõ ñëèçåðèíöàõ.

- Íå ñïåøè òàê, Ñíýéï. ß âèæó, òåáå õðåíîâî. Ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü îäèí ñïîñîá ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå… Äà-à, åñòü îäèí òàêîé ñïîñîá…

            È, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ìîã ÷òî-ëèáî âîçðàçèòü, îí óæå áûë ãðóáî ïðèòèñíóò ê ñòåíå. Ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíÿõ ñòîÿë Ëþöèóñ è ñäèðàë ñ íåãî øòàíû. Ñåâåðóñ çàäðîæàë, êîãäà åãî ÷ëåí, ìãíîâåííî çàòâåðäåâøèé, áûë îñâîáîæäåí èç ïëåíà îäåæä óìåëûìè ðóêàìè Ëþöèóñà. Òîíêèå ïàëüöû ñ áåçóïðå÷íî îòïîëèðîâàííûìè íîãòÿìè êîñíóëèñü ãîëîâêè, çàòåì ìåäëåííî çàñêîëüçèëè âíèç, ïî âñåé äëèíå…íåæíî ñæàëè ÿè÷êè… Ñåâåðóñ çàñòîíàë è íåïðîèçâîëüíî âûãíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó ëþáîâíèêó. Íî òóò åãî ðóêè ñìåíèë âëàæíûé è ãîðÿ÷èé ðîò. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü… Åãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ ïëîòü îäíîâðåìåííî òåðçàëè ãóáû, çóáû è ÿçûê. Ãëîòêà Ëþöèóñà ñîêðàùàëàñü âîêðóã ãîëîâêè åãî ÷ëåíà…

            Âðåìÿ ñëîâíî çàìåäëèëî ñâîé áåã. Âñå îùóùåíèÿ áûëè ñìûòû… âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñîòðÿñàëè åãî òåëî, ïîäâîäÿ âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ê îðãàçìó. Âîò ñåé÷àñ… ñåé÷àñ…è îí êîí÷èë, âöåïèâøèñü íîãòÿìè â êàìåííóþ êëàäêó ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÷òîáû íå ðóõíóòü íà ïîë. Ãóáû Ëþöèóñà ðàçîìêíóëèñü, è îí âûïóñòèë åãî ÷ëåí. Íà åãî âîðîòíèêå íå áûëî íå åäèíîãî ïÿòíûøêà. Îí âñåãäà òàê äåëàë, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ Ñåâåðóñó çàáðûçãàòü åãî ëèöî… À åìó òàê õîòåëîñü…

             - Íó ÷òî, òåïåðü ïîëó÷øå? – ñïðîñèë Ëþöèóñ, ðàçìèíàÿ çàòåêøèå íîãè. È, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ íàøåëñÿ, ÷òî îòâåòèòü, îí óæå óäàëÿëñÿ, øóðøà äëèííîé ìàíòèåé. Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, è æàð â åãî òåëå âíåçàïíî ñìåíèëñÿ õîëîäîì… Îí ñíîâà óøåë âîò òàê, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàâ…

            Îí íà÷àë ïðèâîäèòü ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè. Âíåçàïíî äî Ñåâåðóñà äîíåññÿ òèõèé çâóê øàãîâ. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ, è óñòàâèëñÿ â áîëüøèå çîëîòèñòî-êàðèå ãëàçà Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà.

            Ëþïèí, äðóã åãî ìó÷èòåëåé. Ëþïèí, äîëáàííûé Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòàðîñòà. Ëþïèí, ïðåäìåò åãî ñàìûõ ñîêðîâåííûõ ôàíòàçèé…

            Ñåâåðóñ çàñòûë â øîêå, íà ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ óâåðåííûé, ÷òî Ëþïèí âñå âèäåë. Ñàìà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòîò êðàñèâûé, õðóïêèé þíîøà ìîã âèäåòü, ÷åì îíè ñ Ëþöèóñîì òóò çàíèìàëèñü, áûëà óæàñíà.. Âðåìÿ çàìåäëèëî ñâîé õîä, à çàòåì îñòàíîâèëîñü. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïðîñòîÿë òàê öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, óòîíóâ â ýòèõ çîëîòèñòûõ ãëàçàõ. Îí âèäåë, êàê ðóìÿíåö ñìóùåíèÿ çàëèâàåò ùåêè þíîøè, ïîêðûòûå ëåãêèì ïóøêîì… ×óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî è ñàì êðàñíååò…

            Íàêîíåö, îí ðåøèëñÿ íàðóøèòü ýòî çàòÿíóâøååñÿ ìîë÷àíèå. Ïîäòÿíóâ øòàíû, îí øàãíóë ê Ëþïèíó. Êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, åãî ãîëîñ äðîæàë îò ñäåðæèâàåìûõ ýìîöèé.

             - ×òî òåáå òóò íàäî, Ëþïèí? – ñïðîñèë îí êàê ìîæíî áîëåå õîëîäíî. Íî óâû, íàñòîÿùåãî õîëîäà íå ïîëó÷èëîñü -  â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå ðàâíîäóøèå. Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûë ìàêñèìóì èç òîãî, íà ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí.

            Ëþïèí íà ìèã ñìåøàëñÿ è çàõëîïàë ãóñòûìè ðåñíèöàìè. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ïîíÿë, î ÷åì åãî ñïðàøèâàëè.

             - Ý-ýýý… ß õîòåë èçâèíèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.

Ñåâåðóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ. Îí óæå çàáûë îá ýòîì. Íåïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûëè ñòåðòû òåì, ÷òî ïîñëåäîâàëî çà íèìè.

             - À êàê íàñ÷åò Ïîòòåðà è Áëýêà? Îíè íå õîòÿò èçâèíèòüñÿ ëè÷íî? Î-î, ýòî òàê ïî-ãðèôôèíäîðñêè!

             - Íåò. ß ïðèøåë èçâèíÿòüñÿ íå çà íèõ. ß õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ñåáÿ. ß íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü òåáå, õîòÿ ÿ áûë äîëæåí. ß âåäü ìîã áû èõ îñòàíîâèòü.

             - Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë ãðÿçíîêðîâêå Ýâàíñ, ìíå ïîìîùü íå íóæíà.

             - Íî ÿ æå ñòàðîñòà. ß äîëæåí ñîáëþäàòü ïîðÿäîê. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ è ìîèõ äðóçåé òîæå.

             - Àõ äà, Ëþïèí. Íó êîíå÷íî. Òû âñåãäà ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ â êóñòû, êîãäà òâîè äðóæêè ÷òî-íèáóäü çàòåâàþò.

             - Äóìàåøü, ÿ ñàì ýòîãî íå çíàþ? – Ëþïèí âíåçàïíî ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ. Ñåâåðóñ äàæå óäèâèëñÿ – îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî íàñòîëüêî óòðàòèâøèì ñàìîêîíòðîëü.  – Äóìàåøü, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê äàëåêî ïîçâîëèë èì çàéòè?

             - Äóìàþ, òåïåðü òû çàìåòèë, - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, øàãíóâ ê Ëþïèíó. – Òû âèäåë, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò, íî è ïàëüöåì íå ïîøåâåëèë, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü. Òû ïîçâîëèë èì íàïàñòü íà ìåíÿ, à ñàì óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì â êíèæêó, êàê áóäòî òåáÿ è íåò.

             - ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ñåâåðóñ! Êàê ðàç çà ýòî ÿ è õîòåë èçâèíèòüñÿ! Òàê òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèøü èëè íåò?

            Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷àë. Èõ ðàçäåëÿëî áóêâàëüíî íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ. Ëþïèí çëèëñÿ, è ýòî îòêðîâåííî âîçáóæäàëî Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ðåøèë ïðîâåðèòü, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî ìîæåò ðàçîçëèòü ýòîãî îáû÷íî òèõîãî è ñïîêîéíîãî þíîøó.

             - Íåò, - æåñòêî îòâåòèë îí.

Ëþïèí ÿâíî ðàñòåðÿëñÿ.

             - Íî ïî÷åìó? Ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå òû íå ìîæåøü ìåíÿ ïðîñòèòü?

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë åùå îäèí øàã, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê íåìó âïëîòíóþ.

- Íåò íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû.

            Ëþïèí èçäàë âîçìóùåííûé âîçãëàñ.

             - ß âîîáùå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ òóò äåëàþ. Ýòî òî÷íî áûëà äóðàöêàÿ èäåÿ. ß óõîæó, à òû ìîæåøü òðàõàòüñÿ ñ Ëþöèóñîì, ñêîëüêî äóøå óãîäíî!

Îí êðóòî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, è óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ óéòè. Íî âíåçàïíî Ñåâåðóñ ñãðåá åãî è ïðèæàë ê ñòåíå, íàâàëèâøèñü âñåì òåëîì.

             - Íå ñìåé òàê ãîâîðèòü! – çàâîïèë îí âíå ñåáÿ.

Ãíåâ Ëþïèíà ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíÿëñÿ ñòðàõîì.

             - Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðèìó òâîè æàëêèå èçâèíåíèÿ! Òû íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåøü! Òû ïîçâîëèøü èì ìó÷èòü ìåíÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà! À ïîòîì ñíîâà ïðèäåøü ñî ñâîèìè íèê÷åìíûìè èçâèíåíèÿìè. Äóìàåøü, ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî? Êàê áû íå òàê!

            Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî åìó â ãëàçà. Â íèõ îí âèäåë ñòðàõ, à ãëóáæå, ó ñàìîãî äíà – ïå÷àëü. Åãî ãóáû øåâåëèëèñü, îí õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü… Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì îí èçäàë õîòü îäèí çâóê, Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó è íàêðûë åãî ãóáû ñâîèìè.

            Îí öåëîâàëñÿ òàê ñòðàñòíî, ÷òî ïîðàçèë äàæå âèäàâøåãî âèäû Ñåâåðóñà. Îí áûë ïîðàæåí åãî äåðçîñòüþ… À âåäü îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàë òî, î ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ ìå÷òàë äîëãèå ãîäû. Åãî ãëóáîêî øîêèðîâàëà ðåàêöèÿ Ëþïèíà – íå îòâðàùåíèå, à ñòðàñòü, âîæäåëåíèå…

            Ýòî áûë äîëãèé ïîöåëóé… Íî Ñåâåðóñó îí ïîêàçàëñÿ ñëèøêîì êîðîòêèì. Êîãäà îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, åãî ðóêè ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ ïëå÷ Ëþïèíà, è îí ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä.

            Ñåé÷àñ îí íå ìîã íàéòè â ñåáå ìóæåñòâà âçãëÿíóòü â ýòè îøåëîìëÿþùå çîëîòèñòûå ãëàçà. Îí îòñòóïèë åùå íà øàã, à çàòåì ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîøåë ïðî÷ü.


End file.
